A Saiyan's Speedster
by Transfsand
Summary: What happens when Barry goes into the singularity, he goes into the DBZ Universe and is a kid again? What if he was stuck in the DBZ world forever? What if a certain female saiyan takes a liking of our scarlet speedster? (Takes place a month after GT and the end of season 1 of the Flash) This story is up for grabs. PM me if you want it
1. The Boy In Red

_Pan's Pov_

It was noon, Bulma called everyone over to see her new invention. "Hey guys" Bulma said. "Hey Bulma" my father said. "You called us over for something" said krillen. "Yeah, come into my lab and I'll show you" said Bulma motioning at us to come with her. When we enter her lab, I see a funny looking device connected to a glass table. She put's her hand on the table and a holographic projection appears. The image had pictures of 20 galaxy's on it. "What is this Bulma ?" I said.

"This is our multiverse pan" I looked to my left and saw Trunks holding a glass of water. "This is our multiverse!"I said in disbelief. "Most of it actually" Bulma said. "This machine will allow us to see any world we want" Trunks exclaimed. "Well...we're working on the kinks, but for now we can only detect anomalies that are linking any world to ours" said Bulma. As soon as those words left her mouth, I notice one world turn red and a line linking that world to ours in the projection.

"Uh, Bulma?" I started to say.

"Yes pan?"

" how can you tell a link was established to our world?"

"That worlds color would be red and there would be line in the projection"

"Like that one"

Bulma looks at the screen and see's the link. "Uh-Oh" she says. "Uh... Guys?". We all turn to Trunks and the water that was in his glass float in the air. "What the..." Uncle Goten trailed of as a siren could be heard outside.

 _Gohan's Pov_

Once we got outside, saw a black hole in the sky which was starting to suck buildings in. "What's going on?" Videl asked. "It looks like a black hole" Exclaimed Trunks. "Judging by the looks of it, it won't stop even if the earth is gone" I said. "The increasion disk appears to have assembled" said a frantic Trunks. "What...?" My mother started to say. "The fused material has an orbital motion on the black hole" Bulma said. "And that means?" My brother asked. "We have to disrupt a the motion, like Hurricane but bigger and scarier...and upside down" I said "The black hole is to fast, not even my super saiyan 4 speed could do anything" Vegeta said in shame. None of us could do anything too stop it.

Then a bright light appeared in yellow lightning and circled around the black hole closing it. The yellow lightning turned into a figure which was falling down fast. I then noticed Pan flying towards the figure and grabed him at the last second and headed back to capsule corp.

Too mine and everyone's shock, it was a kid no older than Pan's age wearing a red suit with a yellow lightning emblem on his chest. He was also wearing a red mask and to yellow lightning bolts wear his ears should be. "Do any of you guys have senzu beans ?" Pan said. When we all shook our heads, I said "Let's take him to Dende and see if he can heal him and find out who he is". When we all agreed, we took the mysterious boy to the lookout.


	2. Memories Unveiled

On the lookout, Dende saw the boy in front of him and was curious to how this boy sealed off the black hole. After he healed him, he came across something odd. "Strange, his body is healing at an extraordinary rate that I only needed to heal him 50% of the way" Said Dende. "Could he be a Saiyan?" Said Pan. "No, his energy is human" said Dende.

"Then why does he have speed that's greater than my super saiyan 4" said Vegeta. "We could look at his memories" said . "You can do that" everyone including Dende said. "I haven't done it since the guardian before Kami" said . "Now gather around me so I can project the image to your minds" said Mr. Popo. We all put our hands together with Mr. Popo and a rush of memories came at them.

"Odd, there is a strong link to a certain memory" Mr. Popo said in awe. "Let's find out" said Gohan. They saw a boy that look startled and saw the water of a fish tank float in the air like Trunks's water and went down stairs to see a woman in the middle of the room and yellow and red lightning around her. " _Mom!""Barry no""Mom""Don't let it touch you"._

A man comes to the room and says " _Nora hold on"._ He looks at the boy and said " _Run Barry, Run"_ and in a flash the boy ends up on the streets. When he goes back the police are there and his father goes prison and his mothers lifeless body.

Memories start to fast forward to 15 years later and shows Barry as an adult as a forensic scientist with CCPD and still looking into his mothers case when something called the particle accelerator exploded, zapping Barry with lightning, him gaining super speed and fighting bad people with powers like him, the fight with the reverse flash on Christmas. "He really had a hard life" said Pan. The image changed to when Barry, a guy named Cisco, and a woman Caitlan found out there mentor, was the Reverse Flash and the reason why he was there was to kill Barry but Future Barry got him out of the house.

So Wells or Eobard Thawne stuck in the past and created The Flash in order to get back to his own time and offered him a chance to save his mother and went through with it and went back in time. He landed in his old room and heard " _MOM"._ He went downstairs and opened the door a bit and saw red and yellow lightning swirling around the room. It stopped for a minute and saw his future self sporting him and shaking his head no and got younger Barry out knocking out his father. " _BARRY NO NO NO"_ his mom screamed. He just closed the door and cried until he heard a 'whoosh' sound. Pan found her self crying at the sight as Barry went to her mother and told him who he was and that he and his father are ok and then.

She died.

He went back to his time and stopped Eobard from going to his own. The wormhole closed and Barry fought against Eobard. All of a sudden, a guy with sandy blonde hair shot himself then Eobard was erased from history. Then a black hole appeared and Barry went into it to stop it and sealed it but he was de-aged to a 13 year old.

The images stopped and everyone excluding Vegeta who just looked down in sadness cried. "He's not going to wake up for about 2 days by my estimate so Gohan your going to have to take him to your place" said Dende. "Why?" asked Gohan. "One word, Vegeta" exclaimed Dende. "I see your point" said Gohan.

"HEY" Vegeta yelled. "Plus, don't you think it's good for Pan too hang out with people her age besides Bulla, the only person her age" Dende explained. "...Alright..."said Gohan. He carried Barry and he and Pan went home.


End file.
